


A tale from middle earth

by Titarnia



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Cat, Cat Puns, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gandalf Does Not Know All, Gandalf Is So Done, Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf Ships It, Gen, Hope, Hope it all fits in the end tho, Hopeful Ending, I forgot about the box, I think that was all that fit here, I'm just making things up as I go, Idiots in Love, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, JUST CATS, Legolas and the cat, Let's find everything with the word 'love' in it, Let's just hope, Let's take 'cat', Let's try Gandalf as the last thing, Let's try war, Love, Love Confessions, Love and all that, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Gandalf, My cat is not this brave i swear, Now that was a lot of Gandalf, Oh wait, Pre-War, That cat tho, That wasn't much tho, War, War i guess, War of the Ring, Where In Middle-Earth Is Gandalf?, Wouldn't like to keep anything out, because why would't Gandalf come get you to go on an adventure, box - Freeform, not much there, the new Bilbo Baggins is here, there's a box too, war what is it good for anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: As a social outcast, you live alone in a small apartment. For a living you make audio books and write fanfiction. You live off of tea and noodles. You are a fully functional adult, but choose not to be. One day, Gandalf comes to you for help in middle earth. At first you hesitate, then you agree.The orcs are attacking and slaughtering everyone in small towns all over middle earth, Aragorn and Legolas are trying to stop their leader but has yet to succeed. Hence Gandalf called for you.





	1. The Wizard from middle earth (Part 1/2)

You hear a knock on the door, you hesitate as you never get any unknown visitors. The only people who would bother showing up would be your sister or your dad. Besides, they always called or send a text when they decided to come over, so you would always know when to expect them. But still you opened the door, something in it felt... right. And when you open it, a tall man that you only half remembered is standing there. A tall lean figure clad in gray. A great gay beard covering his chest, a staff made of wood in one hand and a box in the other. He must have knocked with the staff. Now that was a sight for sore eyes. You only ever saw something like that at conventions, even then it wasn’t as well presented as this. Deep down it felt more like the real deal, than a well made cosplay. People must have really stared at him, yet that didn't seem to matter to him. And without a second thought, you let the wizard in. For a wizard he was. You made some fresh tea, the tea already in the pot had gone cold hours ago. All the while Gandalf took off his hat and sat down on the couch. Butting the box on the table, he looked towards you and gave a smile. As far as you could tell with the beard and all. You knew why this old man had come all the way to your apartment, and you knew what was in that box as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective will ever so slowly turn to a third-person story telling.  
> It will also shift between characters perspective throughout the story/chapters.


	2. The 'Hero' of the story

All of this happened in a small country, a little world of its own. Green fields, unforgiving weather because it either rained, was clouded or the sun melted you. With free healthcare and a great system for young people who did not know what they wanted to do with their lives. Some may think it’s part of the larger neighboring country. Alas. This country with it’s small roads, it’s wildlife and a banner that has lasted hundred of years. Denmark. In this country in a small apartment, a wizard from another realm came to visit a young girl and her cat. But let’s take a few steps back, and figure out who our ‘hero’ in this story is. Let’s go back 12 hours. Midnight. A full moon was blossoming in the sky that night. Our ‘hero’ could be found studying the moon for its beauty. Let me introduce me to your ‘hero’. Karoline. Her best friend is her cat, Samuel. Her living came from audio books which she recorded at home in solitude. Only a few times did she venture outside to get more tea and noodles. As a fully functional adult, she doesn’t act that way. She is well aware of how to cook dinner and clean, yet refrains from doing much all day. She cleans when necessary and never makes anything else to eat than noodles. When she isn’t recording, eating or playing with the cat, she’s writing fanfiction. Because this girl is a huge nerd. But even despite all of that, she’s still part of this story. She is, in fact, the reason why so much happened on middle earth. Because on middle earth, she’s not just a human woman. She is a bard, a battlefield poet, the last of her kind. The last Moon elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some 'info' about our uhh.... 'Hero'
> 
> There will not be any more details about where she lives, I was bored and wanted her to be from Denmark because reasons. What she does as a living doesn't really matter either, I just needed her to do something with her life.


End file.
